User blog:ChocolateBliss/SHARDS Chapter Eight
OJ'S POV I smile. "What's wrong Balloon? Aren't you happy to see me?" He frowns. "Why did you sleep with me?! Were you trying to..SPY on me?" What? No! I just like being in your presence, that's all. "Well, I just want to be closer to you Balloon. You're really cute and cuddly." Balloon stares at me in horror. "P-Please stop making me feel uneasy.." {SNIFFLE} Uggh, I really don't want to leave him alone. But he's the MOST sensitive and cries VERY easily. Ehh, it doesn't matter. I have a phone call with Paper in a few minutes. "Okay, I'll be in the living room if you need me." Balloon sighs. "Yeah, now GET OUT!" {DOOR SLAMS} Sheesh. So touchy. {RING RING} Come on Paper, pick up! {BEEEP} {RING RING} "--mumble-- Hi OJ. How are you?" Paper's voice is dim and weak. "Good morning Paper. Balloon and I just got up, and I'm curious to know what time you're going to pick us up." {INTENSE SCREAMING} "It's seven right now, so I'll be at the cabin by eight. Please show up no later than seven-fifty." I nod. "Got it Paper. How's everyone doing?!" {SIGH} "Not so good.." {SCREAMING, YELLING, SHOUTING} He clears his throat. "Yeah, the fighting is MUCH worse now. Everything and everyone is in utter chaos now!" See? The hotel CAN'T operate properly when I'm NOT around! {HEAVY SIGH} "Paper, you aren't as smart as you think. When you come to get us..who'll be in charge THEN, since you'll be gone?" Paper thinks for a moment. "Either Paintbrush or Lightbulb. I'm not sure yet." If I was him, I would pick Paintbrush. OBVIOUSLY. They're MUCH more mature and reliable than Lightbulb. "--sigh-- You should choose Paintbrush. Lighty would just be a party animal." {GROAN} "Do I HAVE to?!" Paper frowns. Such a stubborn piece of--'' He sighs heavily. "FINE..I'll choose Paintbrush. Well, what do you know?! It's seven-thirty now. You two only have thirty minutes to pack up. Be there or be square!" {CAMERA SHUTS OFF} ''I hope Paintbrush can get everyone at the hotel to behave.. BALLOON'S POV As soon as OJ left, I feel much better. {KNOCK KNOCK} "Come in!" {DOOR OPENS SLIGHTLY} OJ peeks in the doorway. "Hi lil' bud! I have something to tell you." YEAH..THAT KISS LAST NIGHT. He closes the door, and sits next to me. "No, this has NOTHING to do with the kiss. Just get that straight first." Is he for real right now?! He STILL owes me for that! But whatever.. "Okay OJ, what is it?" He picks up my bags. "Paper called, and he said to be ready no later than seven-fifty. So pack up now." B-But what about breakfast--'' {SIGH} "OJ..have you forgot? It's MORNING, and what do you do in the morning?!" He rolls his eyes. "Balloon, you're NOT gonna manipulate me into staying--" ''Oh my GOD isn't it obvious already?!?! BREAKFAST! That's what I'm talking about! I hug OJ. "--whimpering-- Can we --sniffle-- eat breakfast first? That funny feeling is slowly coming back..because of what you did--NO OFFENSE OKAY?!" {CHUCKLE} "It's nothing to worry about. Just pretend it never---seriously stop deflating please." he says. I. CAN'T. HELP. IT. "Sorry OJ..I don't know what's wrong with me." I mumble. He shrugs. "It's okay, but we can't eat breakfast now. When we get back to the hotel we can." Awww.. He frowns. "Don't you dare cry Balloon. It KILLS me to see you sad." {SNIFFLE} "O-Okay.." {CRACK} OJ crumbles to the floor. "I'll be okay Balloon. Just go pack my bags too." I give him a thumbs-up. "Got it. It won't take long." {DOOR CLOSES} {RUMMAGING} This is gonna take some time.. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- After a few minutes of packing our bags, we were FINALLY finished. OJ starts shivering again. "Need three layers of jackets??" I ask. He smiles warmly. "You have a heart of gold Balloon. That's why we're friends." Oh, of COURSE we are.. {INFLATING} OJ stares in horror. I feel my face turn red. "Uhh, why are you looking at me like that?!" He points to the oxygen tank. "Did you just inflate yourself WITHOUT using the tank?!" I'm not sure.. "It's possible. Perhaps I can inflate myself again when I'm happy." {SWISH} "Mmhm. Wow Balloon, you're so smart." Pfft. Me, SMART?! Not by a long shot buddy. {COLD WIND BLOWS} {TICK TOCK TICK TOCK} I anxiously look at OJ. "What time is it?" {SIGH} "Seven-thirty. Only thirty more minutes until Paper arrives." {RUSTLING} I turn around. Who was THAT?! {RUSTLING} There it was again! {SNICKER} Maybe I'm hallucinating--'' {AIR HORN} ''DAMN! That was LOUD! Paper is on a zip-line, holding a backpack. "Hi OJ!" he exclaims. OJ hugs him. "Hi best friend! I missed you!" Wait..OJ has TWO best friends?! This is NOT good.. Paper smiles bitterly at me. "Hi Balloon." "H-Hi Paper. H-How are y-you?" He shakes his head. "You're stumbling over your words again.." And..?! "Tsk tsk tsk. I had no idea you have a speech disorder." WHAT?! I DO NOT!! OJ is smiling awkwardly. "This is kinda funny to watch.." Ughhhh! {ROARING} {CRASHING} "--GASP-- We've got to go, NOW!" Paper grabs OJ. He looks behind him. "Balloon, can you do me a favor and carry OJ's bag for him?? Thanks dude!" Sure, that's ALL I do now: GET TREATED LIKE A GUINEA PIG. {STRONGER WINDS} {CHUCKLE} Isn't it that mystery person I heard earlier?! "Hahaha. Prepare to meet..YOUR DOOM!" {CHOKING} Ack! I can't see!! {HEAVY BREATHING} What's this on my face? A mask or something?! {MUFFLED NOISES} Can't. Breathe. {DEFLATE} No, I was doing SO WELL with that! "Shh, be quiet. You'll be at home soon..--snicker--" And before I know it, I pass out.. Category:Blog posts